


Get there fast and then we'll take it slow

by obscureshipyard



Series: Hydra Husbands crossovers through space and time [5]
Category: Boss Level (2021), Kill Me Three Times (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Cheeky Roy Pulver, Couch Sex, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drinking & Talking, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Human disaster Jack Taylor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Time Travel Fix-It, these idiots deserve each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureshipyard/pseuds/obscureshipyard
Summary: Takes place directly after the events of 'Boss Level'. Roy gets dropped into the ocean without a clue as to where he is or why he ended up there. Luckily, a stranger on the beach helps pull him to safety. Roy is grateful for the assist, but it turns out his rescuer may need a little saving himself. Roy is up for the (smutty) challenge, he's just a great guy like that.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, Jack Taylor/Roy Pulver
Series: Hydra Husbands crossovers through space and time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101521
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Get there fast and then we'll take it slow

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to TemptedForTea for beta'ing!

_Theoretically the time space continuum should reset and resume._

Roy couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was underwater. The taste of salt choked his throat as a burning pain filled his lungs. Roy realized he actually _was_ underwater. Panic set in just as his back hit the sandy bed below.

Without a second thought, he turned and jammed his feet down against the ocean bed, pushing himself upwards. It wasn’t a far way up. Suddenly there was air. He spit out water and gasped for breath.

He was far from buoyant, being fully dressed, and the waves battered him back under. His ears filled with rushing fullness. _Air, air, he needed air!_ He kicked as hard as he could and thrashed back towards the surface.

Belting out a cry for help, Roy struggled to stay at the surface of the water. Looking up, the sun pounded down and nearly blinded him. The shore. He turned and swam towards it with heavy limbs.

The adrenaline wore out as he got to shallow water. His feet stuck in the sand, but he forced his tired legs forward at a crawl. He heard splashing headed towards him. Someone was shouting.

A tall man raced to his side. His jeans and wild Hawaiian print shirt were soaked. “You alright, mate? Hell of a time for a swim.” His big arms pulled Roy up out of the water and back onto shaky legs.

“Where the fuck am I?” Roy choked on the salt water still burning in his throat. They lumbered towards the white sand of the beach. Roy could barely stand, luckily his rescuer was strong enough to support them both.

“A long way from home it seems.” His accent was foreign, Roy tried to place it, Australian maybe. Everything was still muffled by the water in his ears.

The man hauled Roy to a wooden landing that jutted out over the beach. He collapsed onto it, grateful for the solid ground.

“What day is it? Did it fucking work? Please tell me it fucking worked.” The last thing Roy remembered was looking into Jemma’s eyes and praying for the best. He wasn’t waking up in his bed about to get macheted in the face, so he took it as a good sign.

“Let's get you inside, mate. Think you drank a bit too much salt water.” 

Roy nodded and accepted the man’s help to stand him up again. Together they moved up a set of stairs to a massive open deck above the beach. It led to a seating area and building. Roy was just grateful to be out of the water and near a place to sit down.

“Hang on here. I’ll get some towels and dry clothes.” The man dropped Roy into a deck chair and disappeared into the building.

Roy took in his surroundings. The air was dry and salty. Looking back the way they came, he saw a vast expanse of white sandy beach dotted with gnarled black rock. The water was incredibly blue. Turning around, Roy found the building was some sort of bar with a long line of motel rooms attached to the side.

Nothing made sense, and Roy was far too tired to try and figure it all out on his own right now. The man returned dressed in dry clothing. His dark jeans made the new violently red and yellow Hawaiian shirt even louder. Despite the shirt, the man wasn’t all that bad to look at.

Sharp features and grassy green eyes watched Roy carefully as he offered a towel and set of clothes that looked like they were pulled out of the lost and found. Roy took them with thanks as the man showed him inside to a bathroom to change.

He folded his wet clothes up in a bundle, changing into the sweatpants and t-shirt offered. At least he’d be dry. He kept the towel around his shoulders to catch any stray water dripping from his hair.

He found the man behind the tall bar in the middle of the room. Plopping down into one of the high stools, Roy offered his thanks again.

“What’s your name?” The man asked.

“Roy. Where am I?”

“The Rock Hotel.” The man supplied. Roy blinked at him with raised eyebrows.

“Eagles Nest.” Another slow blink.

" _Australia._ ” The man spoke slow and deliberate like Roy might be a bit touched in the head. Hell, maybe he was after all he’d been through.

“How the fuck did I land in Australia?” It didn’t make any sense. Jemma said he might disappear completely or maybe not. Getting his ass thrown into the ocean in Australia hadn’t been an option.

“No idea, mate.”

Worry overshadowed most things, but the sound of Jack’s accent and his exasperated expression coupled to make Roy smile. The guy was hot and confused was a good look on him. At least Roy thought so. He might still be a bit overly optimistic since it was so nice not waking up to everyone trying to murder him.

“You got a phone? And a drink, a drink would be great, too.” He could figure this out. Well, Jemma could figure this out. Luckily, hers was one of the few numbers he had memorized.

Jack pulled a cordless phone and an empty glass from under the bar. He put both in front of Roy, his long limbs easily reaching across to Roy’s space.

“Cheers.” The man offered with a smile to Roy as he filled the glass with two fingers of whiskey. Heavy silver rings clinked against the bottle as he moved back to give Roy the illusion of privacy.

He dialed Jemma’s number and luckily she picked up after only two rings. It was such a fucking relief to hear her voice.

“What happened Roy, where are you?”

“Uh… hang on. Hey, buddy.” Roy snapped his fingers in the guy’s direction.

Those high cheekbones and pretty pink lips turned into the nastiest bitch face Roy had ever had the privilege of seeing. “Name’s Jack.” The guy--Jack--shot back.

Roy couldn’t help but respond with his most charming smile. He liked people with some spunk. “Nice to meet you, Jack. Where am I again?”

“The Rock Hotel in Eagles Nest...Australia” Jack said, looking both confused and unimpressed.

“Oh, right!” Roy turned back to the phone. “How did your machine get me all the way to fucking Australia?”

Jemma sputtered off a few big science-y words and small equally difficult words before just settling on ‘I don’t know.’

She assured him that she and Joe were okay. The police had released her as soon as they watched the surveillance recordings. It was obvious that she was a victim in all this. The police were looking for Roy, but he disappeared without a trace. Even Jemma hadn't known his fate.

They agreed that he should stay put and limit contact until the heat died down. It worked out as a plan, considering he was already halfway across the globe and his cell phone had been destroyed in the ocean.

Roy didn’t want to hang up, but he didn’t want to get Jemma in any trouble. If the cops came sniffing around, looking at her phone records he didn’t want her to have to lie to protect him. Joe needed at least one parent he could rely on.

She promised to give Joe his love and try to make contact as soon as it was safe. Roy hung up, fully aware she’d have no way to contact him. He’d protect them any way he could. Right now that meant being a ghost.

“Good news?” Jack leaned against the back of the bar. He watched Roy with a leery expression.

“Great fucking news, I stopped the end of the world.” Roy sucked down what was left in his glass.

“Congratulations.” Jack stepped away from his perch, then picked up the whiskey and poured another shot. He paused for a moment then pulled a second glass from under the bar. "To saving the world."

Roy laughed as they clinked glasses and tossed them back. He tried to keep his tone conversational, but he needed intel.

Thankfully, after a drink, Jack was willing to talk. They were in Eagles Nest, in the south of Western Australia. Jack owned the bar and adjoining hotel. He was the only one on the beach when he had spotted Roy in the water.

“So last you remember you’re in some crazy machine in Atlanta with your ex... how the hell did you end up here?”

“If I knew I’d tell you, man. Not that you’d believe me anyway.”

“I might.”

“If I could tell you about the last twenty-four hours I’ve had, you’d think I was a loon.”

“I already think you’re a bit loony, mate. What’s the harm?”

“I like your attitude, Jack.” They laughed into their drinks.

The side door of the bar creaked open. A slender brunette woman slipped inside. Roy eyed her, noticing how tense Jack suddenly became behind the bar. The woman didn’t speak but when she spotted them her big brown eyes filled with shock. Looking between Jack and Roy, her pretty features darkened quickly with disdain.

Roy wondered what the hell he’d done to make this lady’s shit list so quickly. Nobody said a word. Roy just shrugged and turned back to his drink. Not his problem.

The woman pulled her shoulders back and marched over to the bar, on the farthest side from Jack and Roy. She grabbed a purse from under the cash register and backed away. She looked even angrier as she stormed back out the door.

A moment passed. Roy had never been that good with awkward moments. He was surprised he’d been able to keep his foot out of his mouth this long. “Friend of yours?” He asked.

“My wife.” Jack growled through gritted teeth.

“Ouch, I've seen that look. Sorry, pal.” Roy had been on the receiving end of glares like she had given Jack many times before. It never ended well. The fact that the man didn’t chase after her was pretty telling.

“We should keep drinking.” Jack pulled a bottle from the shelf behind him and jerked his head for Roy to follow.

“Sounds great to me.” Roy took his glass and followed Jack down a set of stairs at the back of the bar.

A bottle of tequila and a few of Roy’s wild stories later found the two men giggling on the leather couch in Jack’s office. Shredded stacks of paper and toppled over chairs decorated the floor. Roy liked to add a bit of physical demonstration to his stories when he told them, so sue him.

Jack seemed to enjoy it. He had the goofiest smile when Roy got up to show off his moves. He nearly fell to the floor in tears when Roy did his Guan-Yin impression.

The bar was in full swing upstairs. A few of Jack’s employees had come down to retrieve more alcohol from the storage area adjoining Jack’s office. Everyone seemed pretty shocked to see Jack in such a state.

Roy wondered if it was Jack drinking, or him smiling that put everyone on edge. Roy was pretty good at reading strangers and he could guess that Jack wasn't the happy-go-lucky type. Maybe he just needed to get laid. Roy wouldn't mind a celebratory romp himself. Shit, tequila always made him horny and stupid.

What the hell? Apparently dying a few hundred times hadn't made him any less stupid about sex. He threw caution to the wind and straddled Jack's lap on the couch. The man went still but didn't instantly dump Roy to the floor. He took it as a good sign.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked suspiciously, setting his drink down on the coffee table.

"Keeping the party going." Roy leaned in, but Jack jerked his head back.

"I'm married." He said. Though he stayed perfectly still with a lap full of Roy.

"Yeah, you two seem really in love." Roy moved his hands up Jack’s belly. He looked up at Jack from under dark lashes.

"Fuck you." Jack shoved at Roy's chest. He caught Jack’s wrists easily, guiding them down to his hips.

"Yes, please." He gave an experimental roll, stroking his ass over Jack's thighs. The responding suck of air through clenched teeth was all the encouragement Roy needed. "Come on, Jack, when's the last time you fucked someone?"

Roy leaned in close. Hot, tequila-soaked breath passed between them. "Fuck me, Jack. I want your cock inside me."

"Lock the _fucking_ door."

"I'll do anything you want if you use that tone of voice some more." Roy clumsily got to his feet and locked the steel door to Jack's office.

Jack moved to his desk, pulling condoms and lube from the bottom drawer.

"Gotta love a guy who's always prepared." Roy pulled his shirt off as he walked back to the couch. Jack watched him with lust-dark eyes.

"Get over here." Roy beckoned, pulling his pants free. He'd never gotten around to putting his underwear back on.

Jack stared openly at his naked body. Not that Roy minded. He worked damn hard to keep his body fit. He enjoyed being appreciated. Still, Jack was entirely too clothed by comparison.

Roy took the condom and lube from his hands and kissed him again. Jack gave in quickly, bending down to grope over Roy's back and down to his ass.

Jack was voracious, taking Roy's mouth as roughly as he hoped the man would take his ass. They were both too drunk for smart decisions. Roy figured he'd worry about the soreness in the morning.

With a quick flick of his wrists Roy had Jack's belt off and across the room. His button and zipper were a bit trickier, especially with Jack biting hickies into his neck. He struggled long enough to get the other man’s pants open and pulled down to his thighs. Without wasting any more time, Roy shoved him back onto the couch.

Jack’s erection bobbed as he settled, flushed and red. Fuck, he was going to feel so good inside. Roy straddled Jack’s lap again, ripping his button up shirt open exposing pale skin over thick muscle.

Jack’s hands were everywhere. Roy gloried in the sensation. He pulled back just far enough to retrieve the lube and slick up his fingers. He wanted Jack inside now. Roy gritted his teeth and tried to focus on what Jack’s mouth was doing to his nipples rather than the burn.

One finger became two, and sure he was rushing but it was totally worth it. He moaned as his fingers glanced over his prostate.

Jack, apparently, didn’t appreciate being left out. His slicked-up fingers joined Roy’s. At first he just teased the rim until Roy pulled his own hand free. Then Jack dove back in to swirl and find that pleasure spot. Shit, those long arms and dexterous fingers could do some real magic.

Roy thought about getting off like this, just a few strokes to his dick while Jack played him like a finely tuned instrument. It was tempting. But he wanted to see Jack lose his ever-loving mind beneath him, because of him.

“Now, ready now.” Roy gasped. He grabbed the condom and rolled it on Jack’s leaking cock. They kissed again, Roy capturing Jack’s needy moans as he stroked his latex covered dick.

It was a little awkward to get into position, but the couch was roomy and deep. Roy was glad it was so comfortable on his knees because he did not plan on going gentle. He bit his lip and sank down onto Jack’s cock.

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good.” Jack groaned. His head thrown back on the cushions as his hands guided Roy farther down onto his cock.

“Shit, you’re huge.” Roy reveled in the stretch. He figured Jack would appreciate the compliment, too. Not that Roy was all talk, Jack had a dick made just perfect to hit all those sensitive spots inside.

“Breathe, baby. I don’t want to hurt you.” Jack sounded so worried. Roy had to laugh.

“I want you to hurt me. Fuck. Don’t stop.” He refused to be treated like glass. After everything he’d been through he wanted to feel this and know it was real, that he was alive.

“Won’t stop.” Jack promised. Together they set a brutal pace. Roy fucked himself down hard. Jack lifted to meet him. His hands on Roy’s ass helped give him just enough extra force to go fast and deep.

Roy moaned; shit he was probably being too loud. He hoped the music upstairs was enough to disguise what they were getting up to down here. Not that he’d even consider the idea of stopping. It was too fucking good.

Jack leaned forward, kissing him again. Roy was ready to lose his mind. Jack flexed his hips just perfect to get his cock right over Roy’s prostate. Lightning flashed behind Roy’s eyes. He screamed.

He clenched down hard on Jack’s cock. His body rode out the waves of orgasm as Jack weakly thrust his hips up, coming now that Roy had spent himself.

They wound down slowly into the leather of the couch. Roy held himself above Jack, not wanting to press in too close when he might not be wanted. He didn’t even know the guys last name, let alone if he liked to cuddle after sex.

Though Roy found out the answer quickly. Jack pulled him in close, hugging their bodies together. Roy’s sticky seed spread over their chests. Well, he needed a shower anyway, he was still salty from the ocean. He wondered if he could bunk with Jack for the night, or at least rent a room from the guy.

Jack leaned down onto his side, taking Roy with him. They ended up stretching out on the couch. Again, Roy was surprised that two full grown men fit so comfortably on the piece of furniture. Of course, they were practically on top of one another.

Jack slipped out from between Roy's legs. A dribble of lube came out after. Roy winced at the mess.

“That was… fucking amazing.” He chuckled.

“Best sex I’ve had in years.” Jack nuzzled into Roy’s neck.

“You know, I don’t want to impose or anything.” It was always awkward getting out of bed with someone, literally and metaphorically. He didn’t want to make assumptions about what Jack felt.

“Screw imposition, you’re staying with me.” Jack put a hand on Roy’s chest to still him. He’d only moved an inch away.

“Really?” Roy couldn’t believe it. After what felt like years of bad luck, decades at this point, maybe things were turning around.

“You just fell out of the sky today. Can’t expect you to be off on your own so quickly.” Jack brushed the dark locks of hair away from Roy’s forehead.

“What’s your wife gonna say?” There was always a snag, wasn’t there. Life could never work out just perfect.

“Who gives a shit? She can go stay at her lover’s place. You’re sleeping in bed with me.”

Roy laughed out loud. They were both too drunk for this, but it felt right. Down in his gut Roy felt something he’d never really felt before. He had no idea what to do with it. “You’re kind of a weird guy, Jack.”

“Says the time-traveling, unkillable, American who just saved the world.” Jack waggled his eyebrows.

“Good point.” Roy leaned in for a kiss. Maybe Jemma’s machine had dropped him somewhere random. Maybe it dropped him right where he needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Open ended movies are just an invite for fanfic authors (looking at you 'Boss Level') I just had to pick up where it left off...  
> And I had a surprising amount of fun writing this one. I hope you enjoy reading it! Let me know in the kudos and comments :D


End file.
